campfire stories
by lmao19
Summary: Carolina Swan and Jacob Black have known eachother since they were six. What has changed and what goes on at summer camp?
1. Camp MoonWater

**Authors note: I've had this story in the back of my head for a while! I originally got the summer camp vibes from donna79 (I forget which story) so I'm hopping to follow along her lines with adding my own twists! Please review your thoughts! PS: as much as I love/hate Bella I've decided to create a world where Bella doesn't exist but everyone else does! Tell me how you feel about this and if you like the new "Bella"! (Her new name is Carolina and her nickname is Cleo or CC)**

Carolina POV:

Ugh this plane ride is taking forever! I'm so excited to get to camp and see everyone. It is really nice to get out of Arizona away from Renee and her boyfriend Phil. It has been a year since I have seen them last and I miss them so much! This year I finally get to be a counselor along with my best friends Jake, Quil, Embry, Angela, Leah, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Seth, and Claire. Seth and Claire are too young to be counselors yet so they have to wait till next year. We all go to camp MoonWater ran by Sarah Black and Billy Black Jake's parents. I'm really excited to see my dad as well and I wish I could see him more, but I love camp and he will be working all summer anyway so I will come later in the year to see him. My dad and my step mom Sue are best friends with Sarah and Billy. I've know Jake since I was six years old and we've been close since day one.

 _Flight attendant_

 _Welcome to Washington! The temperature is 75 degrees and sunny!_

Finally the rainy season is over

 _Thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you soon! Have a nice day!_

I'm so excited!

I left the plane and rushed to the exit of the airport frantically looking around for them. Finally I spotted the three people I was missing so much I ran over to them and I was engulfed in a big four way hug.

"I missed you guys so much!"

Embry, Quil, and Jacob all smiled at me and I couldn't contain myself from smiling back.

"Cleo we missed you so much!" said Quil as he lifted me up and spun me in the air.

"ahahahahhaha Quil!" I couldn't stop laughing "put me down!!"

"Okay okay " he said laughing

Right after Quil finally put me down I was engulfed in another big hug from Embry the sweetheart of us three.

"Cleo!"

"Em!"

He released me and took a step back leaving room for the boy I was waiting for.

"Jake!" I screamed and jumped into his arms.

"Cleo!"

We stayed like that for a solid minute when I realized Embry and Quil had already put my bags away.

"Well somebody missed me." Jake said

"You have no idea."

"Well now we know who has a favorite" said Quil

We all laughed and got into the car I sat next to Jake in the front. We all caught up on the way there.

 _One hour later_

"Okay guys we are here!" Jake said

"CLEO!!!" yelled Alice running towards the car. I hopped out and ran towards Alice.

"I missed you so much Alice!!"

"Carolina Swan get your butt over here." shouted Leah "Stop hogging her Al." She laughed

I ran towards Leah and gave her a big hug.

"Leah!"

"Haha hey CC!"

I stepped away from Leah and saw Roselie and Emmett smiling at me, so I ran towards them and gave them a hug. Seth and Claire wouldn't be here for another week. As for Angela I later on learned she would be coming by tomorrow.

After I said hello to everyone I walked back to Jake's car and grabbed my bags with assistance from Embry we walked up to my cabin which I was sharing with Leah. The cabin was located right next to the lake and had a big hammock on the front porch. Inside there were four bunk beds. I got the bottom bed under Leah's. To the right of the sleeping area were the bathrooms which contain two showers, two sinks, and two toilets. This year me and Leah got the lucky cabin because it had an extra room attached to it to be made into whatever we wanted. Me and Leah would have to shop for it before the kids got here.

After I unpacked the majority of my stuff I walked back down to the main building and checked what my jobs were this summer. I was the Life Guard (along with Jake), the soccer coach, the volleyball coach (along with Alice, and the paddle board instructor (with Angela).

"So I guess we are going to be partners in crime this year." said Jake nudging me.

I laughed "I guess so."

"We are going to have a bonfire by the lake tonight at 3:00 pm your coming right?"

"Of course." I said

"Make sure to bring a bathing suit." He smirked

"Do not even think about throwing me in the water like you did last year mister. I'll have you know I'm still planing a revenge plan for that little stunt you did." I said pushing him in the chest

"Hahaha fine fine, but I would still watch your back." He winked and walked away.

 _2 hours later_

"You ready to go?" asked Leah

"Yeah let me just put on my bathing suit."

I put on a red bikini and a pair of shorts and a t-shirts. Then I slipped on my Birkenstocks and walked out with Leah.

When we got to the bonfire everyone was getting ready to swim. It was too early to light the fire yet so everyone thought it would be nice to cool off in the lake.

I took off my shorts and t-shirt and ran into the lake diving gracefully into the refreshing water. I turned around and saw Jake running towards me at full speed. I tried to swim away but he was too fast for me and he lifted me up above his head.

"Jake!" I screamed while laughing

"I told you to watch your back." He said smirking and laughing

"Put me down!"

"Nope!"

He started to run around in the shallow waters laughing at me while holding me against his chest.

I finally wiggles out of his arms and tackled him in the water.

"Hey! Get off me!" He yelled while laughing

"Nope!" I said laughing

He got out of my grasp and I started to run out of the water with him chasing me.

"Get back here!" He yelled

I started sprinting around the beach trying to get away from him when Embry grabbed me.

"I got her Jake!" said Embry

"Put me down!" I said laughing

He just started laughing at me. I tried wiggling my way out of his hold, but he wouldn't budge.

"Toss her to me Em!" Shouted Jake

Embry tossed me over to Jake.

"Hey! I'm not some football!" I said

"Hahaha!" Laughed Jake and Embry

Jake finally put me down and I ran away to the towels to try off.

"You guys are so cute together." said Alice

I smiled at her. What would it be like if I took it to another level with Jake. I mean the feelings are there for both of us. Right?


	2. Newcomers

**Authors note: please review what you think of the story so far! The reason I decided to rate this story M is because mature scenes will come later in the story! Anyways enjoy!!**

 _Jake POV:_

I finally put Cleo down after chasing her around with Embry and she sprinted to the towels me and Embry couldn't stop laughing.

"I missed Cleo so much." said Embry

"Yeah getting through the school year would be a lot easier if she was around." I said staring at her.

"Jake?"

"Yeah Em?"

"Your staring at her."

"Oops my bad." I said quickly focusing my glance back on Embry.

"Is there something going on between you to? Like closer then friends sorta thing?" whispered Embry.

"No nothing is going on between me and Cleo."

"Bro your staring at her again."

"Damn! Sorry Em. I guess I do have some feelings for her. But she probably doesn't like me like that."

"Eh I doubt that I mean she literally jumped into your arms when she saw you."

"Haha yeah I guess she did do that." I said looking off into the distance.

"Let's go set up the bonfire." Said Embry

"Okay."

After setting up the bonfire Embry went back to the the main building to get some drinks so I sat down next to the bonfire and looked at the horizon.

Cleo was playing volleyball with Emmett. Her blondish brownish hair was in a half up half down and it was swaying back in forth. She was just in a bikini and I noticed she got a lot more toned this year and you could see her muscles more clearly. She has blue eyes the color of the ocean. I love to get lost in them sometimes. Damn! I've got it bad for her. I don't mean to be a pervert, but my best friend is smokin. Not only is she super hot she so absolutely stunning and has the best personality. How did I get so lucky?

"Hey! Jake!" Jasper said

"Oh hey man." I said escaping my fantasy.

"You were out of it for a second is everything alright?" He asked

"Yeah yeah I'm good."

"Okay." He said giving me a sceptical look and walking away.

 _Carolina POV:_

"You ready Emmett?"

"Yup!" He said

I spiked the ball over the net and Emmett returned it over.

"Nice!" I said

I was teaching Emmett how to play volleyball because had never played before.

"Thanks Cleo I'm going to sit down for a bit."

"Yeah yeah no problem."

I followed Emmett over to the bonfire and sat down grabbing one of the sodas Embry brought over. I sat down next to Jake and rested my head on his shoulder while looking off into the ocean.

"Hey." He said

"Hi"

" I missed you Cleo."

"I missed you to Jake."

We sat like that for thirty minutes.

 _Alice POV:_

"Embry! Get over here!" I said

"I'm coming I'm coming!"

Embry ran over to me and sat down across from me in the sand.

"What's up?" He said

"I have a suspicion. Look at Cleo and Jake."

They were both sitting next to each other with Cleo's head on Jakes shoulder.

"Don't they look perfect together?"

"I guess so."

"I was talking to Cleo and I think she has feelings for him, but she doesn't no how Jake feels."

"Jake feels the same way." He said

"Perfect!"

"So the first mission of the summer is to get them together."

"Deal!" I said

"NEWCOMERS ARE HERE!" Yelled Rosalie

Everyone rushed to the main building to see who arrived.

It was a boy named Edward and a girl named Victoria. Victoria had hair as red as fire and Edward had hair the color of a chocolate bar. After everyone said there hellos Quil led them to their cabins and we walked back down to the beach.

"Hey Alice." said Cleo

"Yeah Cleo?"

"That Edward guy was looking at me funny is there something on my face?"

"No your fine."

"Hmph weird." She said


	3. a little bit if revenge

**Authors Note: This is short but please review how you want this story to turn out! xoxo!**

 _Carolina POV:_

"Leah?" I said

"Yeah Cleo." she replied

We were both laying in our beds with the lights out. It was still only 11:00 pm we left the bonfire early to unpack a little bit more.

"Do you want to see if Quil and Jake are up?"

"Yeah I can't sleep."

Leah turned on the lights. We were both wearing are pajamas. I was wearing a tie dye shirt with some athletic shorts. My hair in a messy bun. Leah was wearing a tank top and sweatpants with her hair in braid.

We walked outside in our slippers and headed to Quil and Jakes cabin. We could see that there lights were on so we walked into the cabin. We didn't see Jake or Quil anywhere

"Jake? Quil?"

Leah tapped my shoulder and pointed outside the window. I saw Jake and Quils heads ducking under the windowsill obviously trying to scare us.

"Follow me." I whispered. She nodded and we tiptoed over to the window where they were hiding.

"I'm going to count to three and then we are going to start banging on the windows, okay." I whispered

"Gotcha." She said

"One, Two, Three!"

We started banging on the window as loud as we could. Jake and Quil jumped out of their hiding spots and started screaming. Me and Leah were laughing so hard. Jake made eye contact with me and he started running to the entrance of the cabin.

"Run!" I yelled

Me and Leah started running for the exit. When we got out of the cabin Quil grabbed Leah.

"I got Leah! Get Cleo Jake!"

I started to sprint towards the beach. Me and Jake were both the fastest people at camp so I knew I could probably out run him. He was chasing right after me. I couldn't stop laughing. Jake was right on my tail when I swerved out of the way right when he was trying to grab me and he fell in the sand. I stopped running and started laughing. I was on the ground I was laughing so hard. He got up and walked over to me. He stood in front of me looking down at me with his signature goofy grin.

"We will see who's laughing now" He said

He picked me up and started running towards the lake with me.

"Jake! Jake! Put me down!" I yelled

He threw me into the water with a splash. I came up from underwater.

"Jacob Black!" I yelled

He was right next to me laughing his head off.

I started tackling him.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! I'm done I'm done!" He said laughing

I looked at him with a I'm mad at you face, but not really. He smirked.

"Revenge." He said.

I laughed a little and then I got lost in his big brown eyes. Damn! He is hot! All of a sudden he started to lean towards me. He cupped his hands around my face. I was eyeing his lips. God! How much I wanted to—my thought was cut off by his lips on mine. How good it felt! I started to kiss him back my hands tangled in his hair. He put his hands around my back and deepened the kiss. His tongue seeped its way into my mouth. While our tongues fought for dominance he lifted me up so my legs were around his waist. As he started to pull away I bit gently on his button lip and he moaned. I smiled and licked my lips.

"You don't know how long I have waited to do that." He whispered.

"Mmm me too." I whispered in his ear.

I started to walk out of the lake. I could feel his eyes scanning over my body as he stood there in the lake.

"Goodnight Jake." I said without looking back.


	4. in the shadows

**Authors note: Last chapter was a bit spunky eh? Anyways enjoy!**

 _Edward POV:_

"Vic! Wake up!" I yelled

"What do you want!" She yelled back

"They are up!"

I heard her get out of bed. She pulled me inside the cabin.

"Where are they?" She asked

"I saw Carolina and Jacob running towards the lake. Leah and Quil are in his cabin."

"Go after Carolina and Jacob and I will go see what Leah and Quil are up to."

"Gotcha" I ran out of the house for woods right next to the lake.

I saw Carolina laughing on the ground with Jacob looking over her. I've been following Carolina for years now. I've always been attracted to her but my boss James has never let me talk to her until this summer. Victoria has been watching Jacob most of the time. The reason we follow them around is because they are both very powerful creatures. In the upcoming year they will go through changes that no human goes through. If they were to have children they would be so powerful they would wipe the whole vampire world out. These changes will happen to their friends as well, but they won't be as strong as Jacob and Carolina. As I averted my attention back on Jacob and Carolina they were kissing in the lake. Dammit! I was mad because they were getting closer, but also because maybe I wish that was me with her. I ran back to my cabin and laid down.

 _Victoria POV:_

I raced over to Quil's cabin and looked through the window. Quil and Leah were laying on the floor talking about Jacob and Carolina and how they are perfect for each other. I ran away from the window because I couldn't handle hearing all the stuff about stupid Carolina and Jacob. Honestly! This summer I'm going to get Jacob under my clutches and he will be mine not Carolina's mine! I decided to walk back over to were Quil and Leah was. I peeked through the window one more time and Quil and Leah were making out. Wonderful! Now another powerful couple! I ran back to my cabin and just laid down in bed.

 _Jacob POV:_

I could still taste her on my lips. She started to walk out of the lake and I couldn't help myself from checking her out. Her wet clothes clung to her body and she looked smokin.

"Goodnight Jake." She shouted

"Mmmm." Was all I could say.

I was too awestruck from what happened that I didn't leave that spot for ten minutes.

I felt like someone was watching me so I scanned the woods, but since it was dark out I didn't see anything. I ran out of the water and headed back to the cabin with a smirk on my face.


	5. so close

**Authors note: So last chap was short, but action packed. I'm going to take two days off from writing because I'm going on a trip! Enjoy anyway!!**

 _Bella POV:_

It had been a week since my moment with Jake in the water. Tomorrow was the arrival of the campers. I was super excited, but frankly sorta nervous. Me and Jake still haven't talked about what happened a week ago and it's eating away at me. For some reason I am craving my best friend. On another note me and Leah have decided to make our extra room and base for color wars and just straight up pranks. Every year me and Leah are team yellow so we painted the walls of the room with sunflowers on them. We also lined up nerf guns along one wall (they were all yellow) and they other side water guns (yellow as well). In the center of the room was a table with hidden compartments to hide prank supplies. Around the table was bean bags the color yellow. Along the front wall were bins that held yellow accessories, t-shirts, and shorts. I was just finished cleaning up our new room when I heard a knock on the cabin door.

"Cleo?"

It was Jake. My heart did a back flip as I walked to the door.

"Coming!"

I opened the door and almost melted into the floor. He was wearing a tight t-shirt that outlined his toned stomach and defined his muscles.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey. Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure." This was it. The big talk. "Let me just put on my shoes."

He nodded and I slipped on my Birkenstocks and headed out the door.

We silently walked up the trial in the woods. He stopped at a log that was just off the trail and sat down. I sat down next to him looking off into the distance. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Ja—" I was interrupted by his lips on mine. After a second of shock I pushed the kiss deeper. I tangled my hands in his hair and pushed him closer to me. His tongue waited at my mouth for permission to enter. I opened my mouth to him and moaned from the feeling. I released from his mouth and traced my kisses down his jaw, then his neck, finally reaching his collarbone. He moaned which turned me on even more. I realized we actually needed to talk. I slowly pulled away even though I didn't want to. He looked disappointed at first but then realization hit him and he relaxed.

"I'm sorry." He said

"Why?"

"Because I came up here to talk to you and clearly I can't keep my hands off you."

He placed his hand on my thigh and looked deep into my eyes and I could feel my core heating up.

"Jake. It's okay. I obviously can't seem to keep my hands off you either." I said with a smirk.

"So what are we going to do. We are best friends."

"Jake this past week has been so hard not being able to touch you like I did in the lake."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one. What do we do?"

"Well I think I'm falling for you."

"I've fallen for you." He replied as he drew circles on my thigh.

"How long have you felt this?" I asked

"Since winter."

"We didn't even see each other?"

"I told you about that girl I dated, Emily. Everytime I would kiss her I would think about you or even whenever I was with her it would be you I was thinking of. So after we broke up I realized no other girl would do, but you. This last year I've felt something pulling me to you. To be honest I don't think I've ever loved another girl ever since we met."

"I feel the same way." I softly replied.

"I can't get you off my mind Cleo. Your all I think about. I know this sounds perverted, but I have fantasies about you that turn me on in seconds."

Wow. I felt my core reach a burning level. I was aching for his touch and having his hand on my thigh wasn't going to be enough.

"Like what?" I said sexily

He got the memo and his voice dropped to a low husky one.

"Mmm why should I tell you?" He said with a playful smirk.

"Maybe we are having the same ones."

He groaned ane I could tell his pants were getting a little uncomfortable around his waist. I loved this effect I had on him. Before I could finish my train of thought I felt big arms wrap around me and lift me up into the air. All of a sudden my back was pushed up against and tree and his big brown eyes had lust dripping out of them.

"Mmm Cleo, I want you so bad." He whispered into my ear. His hot breath causing me to shiver.

"Well," I said sexily, "we are in the middle of the forest I'm pressed up against a tree and we aren't necessarily together yet." I said with a chuckle.

He groaned and placed me on the ground.

"Sorry."

He shook his head and laughed "Its okay. Do you want have dinner with me tonight at 7:30 pm?"

"Is Jacob Black asking me on a date?"

"Possibly." He said

"I would love to. Meet me outside my cabin at 7:15 pm."

"Sir yes sir." He said laughing.

"Oh by the way Jake." I said slowly walking away from the tree.

"What's that?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"I want you to." I said walking down the trail away from him. I heard him gasp and a growl erupted from his chest.


	6. date night

**Authors note: IM BACK!**

 _Leah POV:_

Nobody knows about what happened a week ago with Quil. God I don't know why I'm thinking about him so much. I mean he is Quil perverted, goofy, annoying, handsome, sexy, ho— snap out of it! What is this effect he has on me! Does he feel the same way? I sorta hope he does. Ugh!

"Le!" said a voice

I was sitting on the beach looking out into the big lake.

"Yes!" I replied without averting my gaze

"Can we talk?" said the voice I had been dreaming of for a week.

I spun my head around to meet his stare.

"Sure." I managed to get out.

"I think I have feelings for you."

"Wow that was quick." I said

Dammit did I really say that out loud! Stupid Leah!

"You don't feel the same way." He replied with a sad look on his face.

"Actually, I feel exactly the same way." I said looking down.

He lifted my head up to look him in the eyes. I never have experienced this side of Quil being such a sweetheart.

"Good, because you are coming to lunch with me right now." He replied lifting me up into his arms.

I giggled "Fine fine is this a date?"

"It can be if you want it to."

"I want it to." I replied as he ran off the beach with me in his arms.

 _Carolina POV:_

Leah had left to go to lunch with Quil. Finally they are going to talk it has been really awkward between them for the past week. I wonder if something happened that night... anyway I'm going to go on a run. I changed into a tight fitness shirt and some short running shorts. Finally putting my running shoes on I headed for the road outside camp. This was my favorite place to run. Being a counselor I could do whatever I wanted. Though tomorrow my freedom would break down a little. I ran five miles and headed back to the cabin when I ran into Alice.

"Hey Cleo!"

"Hey Alice."

"So... question."

"What..."

"How are things with Jake. It has been sorta awkward between him and you since the bonfire."

"We are fine! Nothing going on! I gotta take a shower but I will see you later!" I ran off to the cabin gosh I wish I could tell her but I have to keep this on the down low till it's official. After taking a shower I blow dried my hair into little waves. I applied a little bit of mascara and some lip stick. I put my hair in a half up half down. I decided to wear a white off the shoulder dress with sunflowers on it that was flowly but short. For shoes I slipped on my white vans. By the time I was finished it was 7:10 so I waited five minutes then stepped outside and sat down on the swing. Finally Jake came walking down the path. Damnnnnnnn. He was wearing a half button down navy blue T-shirt with a pair of black jeans and white vans. His hair was slicked back from probably just taking a shower.

"Hey." I said tearing my eyes away from his body to meet his face.

"Hey." He replied "You look beautiful."

"thanks your not looking to bad yourself." I said with a smirk.

"You know I just threw some things together no big deal."

I giggled and pulled him into a hug. After a bit I pulled away and we walked hand in hand up the trail to the parking lot.

"So were are we going?" I said as I hopped in the passenger seat of his car.

"It's a surprise." He said with a smirk

"Hmph. Can I guess?"

"Nope!" He said

"Why not?"

"Because you know me too well." He replied smiling

"I guess your right." I giggled

During the school season me and Jake would talk on the phone every night about our day and what was going on in each others lives. For example for a majority of the year besides going to high school I would be off traveling for soccer and basketball. Jake also travelled for basketball and surfing. We are both very athletic people. Somehow we are also pretty good students in school and find time for each other. Me and him are both working for scholarships.

We finally arrived at the destination and before I knew it Jake was opening the door for me. As I stepped out of the car I realized we were at the carnival! I had told Jake that I loved carnivals with all their fun games.

"Wow." I said looking at the rollercoasters and big Ferris wheel.

"Cmon!" He said laughing and tugging my hand. We bought a bunch of tickets and started to walk around looking for games hand in hand.

"Ooh lets do this one!" I said pointing at the water gun game. All you had to do was aim your water gun at the clowns nose to fill up your tank. Whoever filled up the tank first won. Me and Jake sat down we were playing against other people, but I knew my main competition was Jake.

"Your going down." He said

"Yeah right." I replied with a smirk

"On the count of three fire your water guns!" Said the booth clerk "One, Two, Three!"

My aim was right on and my tank was filling up quickly but so was Jakes. Luckily I was quicker then he was and I won!

"Yes!" I said I looked at Jake and he had a shocked look on his face. The booth clerk handed me a big teddy bear.

"I never lose that game." He said still shocked

"Well you just did." I said walking away from the booth

He caught up with me. "Hmph I'll beat you at the next one." He mumbled

I just looked at him a smirked.

"You want my teddy bear?"

"Hmph." He mumbled and shook his head

I laughed

"What's so funny." He said with a pout on his face

"I love beating you. It comes with so much satisfaction." I said smiling and walking to the rollercoaster.

"Let's go on this one." I said tugging him on the ride. I grabbed his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder as people filed into the cart.

"Did I mention that you look stunning tonight." He said

"I think you did already, but I don't mind your compliments." I said smiling

"I love your smile."

"I love your laugh." I replied

Just then the rollercoaster started to inch up the hill. As it reached the top it when zooming down through a path of zig zaggy turns. We finallly reached the end of the ride. I hopped off tugging Jake along with me.

"That was fun!"

"Yeah it actually wasn't too bad."

"What do you want to do now?" I said

"I think it is time to get dinner. Cmon there is a food stand over by the entrance." He said taking my hand and beginning to walk.

"Jake" I said

"Yeah Cleo." He replied while stoping

I put my hands around his neck and closed the distance between us by placing a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" He said a little breathless

"Oh I don't know I felt like it." I replied beginning to walk again.

We made it to the food stand and I got a cheeseburger while Jake got pizza. We ate are food rather fast and Jake bought us two chocolate ice creams.

We had finished the ice cream and made a direct route to the parking lot. As I started to open my car door it was closed shut by Jakes hands on either side of me. I turned around to see him looking at me with hunger in his eyes. He leaned down the short distance and kissed my lips gently without any urgency. I deepened the kiss by leaning into it more which made him growl. I loved this. He began to pull away with a sorry look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I said

"I'm acting like an animal." He said look away.

I placed my hand on his face to direct to face back towards me.

"No your not."

"I have this want for you. Stronger then it ever was before. Almost like it was always there but it never came out of it's hiding spot till now."

"Look I don't know why but I feel the same way. It's amazing but kinda scary. I don't want you to feel like an animal at all you are a gentleman. I have seen and have had to deal with men who touch women like they are their possessions. Hell men do it to me all the time. It's not right but you are nothing close to an animal and plus if we are animals at least we are animals together." I said

He growled at the thought of people touching me.

"I won't let anybody hurt you." He said determined

"And I won't let anybody hurt you." I replied


End file.
